charoncontinuumfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic of China
The People's Republic of China (''later the People's Republic of Asia) ''was a nation state that gained prominance in the mid to late 21st Century and maintained a position of power until Earth's unification. Rise To Prominance From as early as the end of the 20th Century, it became very clear that The People's Republic of China and The Republic of India would both come to be major powers in the near future. Forging ahead with it's unique hybrid of Communist Capitalism, China makes huge advances in clean energy and loses the reliance on resources that held back western society a century before. While China made many advances which contributed to it's powerful standing on the world stage, it was also helped along by the failings of other nation states like the USA. When America began collapsing the East was there to pick up the pieces. China was accompanied on this rise by it's southern neighbour, India which still stood as Earth's largest democracy. While there was an opportunity for a Cold War scenario to develop between the two they instead put an emphasis on an alliance and it was this mutual progress which catapulted humanity to the stars. Sexism and racism are almost non-existent within China and from the outside looking in, it has become a utopia in which all work together for a common goal and from which everyone prospers. The one thing that has not been shaken from China's past however is its strong emphasis on the military and although normal citizens experience a lot of freedom it is still not a truly functioning democracy. Early Expansionist Era By the 2105 AD, the People's Republic of China was the head of the new space race. It was China and India that funded Professor Isaac Dahl's wormhole project, it was that partnership that forced the loss of The Orion and that successfully colonised Gliese 581g. China also took on the lost American penal facility at Solis Lacus in an attempt to terraform Mars, with more success than their predecessors. As the rest of the world opened up in acceptance to the new space age, China began a move inwards. The People's Republic of China became the People's Republic of Asia after a successive number of Eastern governments faced financial collapse and became absorbed in the union. The focus on military power became even more obvious once the PR of Asia's colonies really began to flourish. A strong emphasis was put on colonial control from Earth and a lack of self-governance prevailed. This was managed usually by appointing loyalist Governors to the new colonies, to act as government puppets even in outer space. The alliance that had held between China and India began to evaporate over time however and by 2190, The People's Republic of Asia found itself being the only nation that was not united under the planetary banner. The country that had once stood as the proudest and most powerful of all states found itself isolated and excluded, quickly losing it's superiority in colonial power. On 10th October 2198, the country joined and helped form the first truly global Earth government. Category:Countries